


Caged Bird

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: Inspired by Sleepsong by Secert Gardens and Eunoriablithe from tumblr I wrote a short story about our favorite skelly from Undefell...I posted this on tumblr too





	

It was cold like usual, the ground was froze, the wind was bitter against his aching bones; almost stiffen by the sudden cold of this hell he had called home. Both Monsters and Humans pass by him without a second thought. No one cared, no one bothered, turning a blind eye on those who were weaker than them. Cruel reality of life; Sans thought it would get better here on the surface, maybe he could finally make a living up here. But sadly it didn’t turn out that way, shunned by all he was left alone, starving, cold, and lack of any hope. He hadn’t slept in days and it was starting to take its toll on him, but what was he to do? He had nothing to help him, no one to turn to... Well maybe that was a lie. Gazing up towards the grey-chill sky, he inhaled the chilly air and closed his eyesockets feeling the slight sting of the sleepiness that ached to be use.

 

_Lay down your head and I’ll sing you a lullaby, Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay, And I’ll sing you a lullaby and I’ll sing you tomorrow Bless you with LOVE for the road that you go_

A sudden pause in someone step as they stood there as the small skeleton too wrap in his calmness to notice the sudden audience.

_May you sail for the fair fields of fortune, With diamonds and pearls at your head and feet, And may you need never to banish misfortune, May you find KINDNESS in all that you meet_

He took a another inhale as he poured himself out, the sudden slumber was finally approaching him, but the eagerness to finish what he started lingered, half asleep and half asleep he sung out slightly louder.

_May there always be angels to watch over you, To guide you each step of the way, To guard you and keep you safe from all harm, Loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring LOVE and may you bring happiness be LOVED in return to the end of your days, Now fall off to sleep, I’m not meaning to keep you, I’ll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

The person had approached closer as the small skeleton’s vision became blurry and the eagerness of slumber invaded him as he slowly doze to the last part of his chorus.

_May there always be angels to watch over you, To guide you each step of the way, To guard you and keep you safe from all harm, Loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-lay...Zzzzz_

Sans had finally found sleep. However the individual now standing before the small fragile creature, the peaceful silence was comforting in its own way, the tiredness came to him, but he was too pleased to be asleep especially on the streets of Ebott. With a wick grin of that of the devil, he gently lifted the small creature in his arms. A heavy sleeper his new little bird is, not stirring nor whining, but clung to him for warmth. So small and fragile softly cooing as he slept in his arms. Earning looks from the pedestrians, he ignored them, only staring down at his prize as he walked his way to his home, there awaits the new life his beautiful canary shall live and there he shall stay.


End file.
